This is all I ever wanted from life
by racerabbit
Summary: On Day 4 of the Grand Magic Tournament a song contest is held and Jellal is up for Fairy Tail B. While he sings the song he wrote for Fairy Tail in front of the entire Fiore audience, he can only hope that Erza is there to listen. Songfic


The Grand Magic Tournament  
Day Four: Competition Portion  
Challenge: To sing a song that will move the audience the most. The emotion within the voice of the song will be reflected through magical illusions measured by the microphones and cast throughout the arena.  
Rules: Competitors are allowed to use either a song of their own creation or an existing song. Lip-syncing is not permitted.

Jellal looked at the guitar he was holding and back to the microphone in front of him. He could feel the anticipation and excitement from the crowd as he sat on the newly build stage in the middle of the battle arena. He was the second to last competitor to sing, before the FT A team, where Erza was to sing. Blue Pegasus wizard Hibiki had achieved the most points so far by the judges and close second was surprisingly Sting, from Sabertooth. Jellal and the rest of the B team had after a lot of persisting convinced Gajeel to not sing but was instead promised a solo performance at the guild later that night. How life can change he thought. It was Just seven years ago that I had no memory of who I was and even further back how I was possessed and about to destroy the entire magic council... And now...I will sing a song from my heart to the people of Fiore in the name of Fairy Tail...truly I am thankful for this peace I have obtained.  
Jellal waved quietly to the audience who had now fallen silent in the wait to hear the famous and mysterious Mystogan of Fairy Tail speak, and sing! This was also part of their strategy since they knew he would create more hype than anyone else, having kept his anonymity all of his years as a magic user. It is time, he thought, and smiled as he said into the microphone "this is a song I wrote myself for this occasion - I dedicate it to every single member in Fairy Tail. It's called "This is all I ever wanted". I hope you enjoy it."  
And then he began playing the guitar. Te beat was slow but clear at first but quickly developed into a steady rhythm. And then he began to sing.

A hand upon my forehead  
A joke and then the laugh  
Waking up in your arms  
A place to call my own.

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life

Fairy Tail becoming winners  
Either A or B  
The fan club on the jukebox  
The birds, and yes the bees.

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life

Words of reassurance,  
But only if they're true  
Just some simple kindness  
No vengeance from the gods.

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life

To share what I've been given  
Some kids eventually...  
And be for them what I've had -  
A father like the 3rd.

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life...

He slowed down the beat from the last stanza, but even as he finished singing the last few quiet lines, the cheers and applause almost overwhelmed the sound of his voice, that had echoed throughout the stadium as all people had felt and heard his song with relatable memories and emotions at hand. Erza...he thought. Did my feelings get through to you? He tried to search for her in the audience but to no avail. The light was too blinding and the sea of moved like an unrecognisable tide that melted all individuality. But then he remembered she would not have been there but preparing for her performance. The leader of crime sorcerer realised with a jolt that she may not have heard him sing when just as suddenly while he was waving back at the crowd he saw her. She was standing in the doorway of the entrance to the arena, looking more stunning than he had ever seen her before, with her crimson silken hair flowing behind her like the flow of the blood in a lush river. Her beauty overshadowed the dress, making her look just like the true Titania, the queen of fairies. But most magnificent of all was her face, and her smile that lit up everything around her

I'm not sorry for the cheesiness! I never normally write this sort of thing but I miss my boyfriend and I love eras and jellals love for each other. One day I hope they can be together ^_^ The original song is called Lifening by Snow Patrol, and I seriously recommend you listen to them


End file.
